1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a radio communicating apparatus for performing a communication via a radio signal.
2. Related Background Art
A master telephone of a conventional cordless telephone changes from a speech communication state to an on-hook state in the case where the master telephone receives an on-hook signal from a slave telephone or cannot detect a carrier from the slave telephone.
However, when a power source of an apparatus which generates a radio wave of a speech communication channel used at present for a speech communication or the like is turned on during the speech communication, since the master telephone detects the carrier of the speech communication channel, when the reception of an off-hook signal from the slave telephone fails, the master telephone is not disconnected while capturing the line.